championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Major Violette Boudreau
Bienvenue, (name). I'm Major Violette Boudreau, commander of UNTIL's Project Hermes. :- Major Violette Boudreau __ToC__ Hailing from France, Major Violette Boudreau worked her way up through the ranks of Project Hermes to become one of the top operatives and eventually leader of the special project. Though members of Project Hermes aren't practicing mages themselves, Boudreau has an almost preternatural knack for sniffing out anything magical. Some say it was because her grandmother was bitten by a loup-garou, others because she'd been at the job for so long, some of the magic has rubbed off. Many attribute it to years of training and natural talent. Whatever the reason, Major Boudreau has helped UNTIL stop some of the big name magical villains in her tenure as the lead of Project Hermes Major Boudreau does have one supernatural talent: the ability to communicate telepathically over short distances. While it doesn't compare with members of UNTIL"s Project Mind Games, it does come in handy in her work... and off duty. Don't play poker with her if you value your wallet. Missions We've got work ahead of us. :- Major Violette Boudreau Begins Missions * Variable Operation Demonflame Tutorial Text What is Project Hermes? :Hermes is the UNTIL Special Project that monitors global supernatural threats. It is our duty to keep tabs on Takofanes, the Crowns of Krim, Yin Wu, DEMON, and so forth. :Although Project Hermes researches and tracks mystic threats, UNTIL simply isn't equipped to go toe-to-toe with most of them. We rely on superheroes for that. In the past, we've worked with Witchcraft, Eldritch and Dweomer, and the Trismegistus Council, among others. :If you're willing, we could certainly use your help. What was the Demonflame Incident? :In 1986, DEMON opened a portal to the infernal realms on Beacon Hill in Boston. DEMON's leader, Luther Black, opened a gate to the Qliphothic Realm. He attempted to steal the power of the Avatar of the Kings of Edom, Sharna-Gorak the Destroyer. :He nearly succeeded, too. DEMON fought off the Justice Squadron and held them at bay until dawn, until help arrived from the least likely source: VIPER! VIPER tanks and agents arrived at dawn and fought against DEMON, giving the Justice Squadron a chance to extinguish the Demonflame itself and disrupt Black's ritual. :We believe VIPER helped us against DEMON because they recognized the threat that an Avatar of Edom would pose. DEMON's initiates aren't always the brightest, but its leadership is deadly dangerous, (name). Who is DEMON's leader? :DEMON is led by a man who calls himself the Edomite. His real name is Luther Black, and he's one of the most dangerous men on the planet. :Black wants to become one of the Kings of Edom, and unless he is stopped he may find a way to make it happen. On his own, he is one of the most dangerous black magicians on the planet. He also possesses some of the power of Sharna-Gorak the Destroyer, a previous Avatar of the five Kings. What's a Demonhame? :VIPER has Nests, DEMON has Demonhames. :A Demonhame is the base that DEMON cultists operate out of. There are dozens of them worldwide, maybe hundreds. Now that we have located this Demonhame, we can root it out. Hopefully that will keep Millennium City safer for a while. Category:Characters